The Mask : Dasey
by sadyshea
Summary: Casey is done with Derek's jokes and attitude. She makes a plan to shake him up a bit. She may have hit too close to home. /// Dasey! One shot Rate and Review!


_Author's Note: __My second __Dasey__! I actually have been writing this longer than the two other one__. So I hope you like it! I really have taken a liking to this couple so watch out for more __dasey__oneshots__ and possibly even a story! Tell me what you guys think!_

_Disclaimer: I own all original dialogue and plotline but everything else goes to Life with Derek._

**The Mask**

**"DER-REK!" Casey wailed as she wiped the clam chowder from out of her eyes. She screamed in frustration and hit her hand against the oven. **

** "Wow Klutzilla. You've taken your 'klutz' to the next level." Derek remarked, smiling smugly.**

** "I hate you." She snapped, baring her teeth in his direction. **

**"Those are some harsh words. Good thing I don't care what you think." Derek laughed, flicking Casey's head, causing her to fall to the floor. **

**She was already covered in soup, the fall just made her ****angrier**

**"You think you're so cool. Well, reality check, bud. You're just as uncool as anyone and you put on this 'mask' cus you're scared of what people would think of the real you." Casey yelled as Derek skipped contently out of the room. **

**She sighed in defeat. No one would ever break Derek Venturi, and she knew that. But maybe, just maybe, she could shake him up. Just a little.**

**LWD**

**"Time for phase one." Casey notified, well, just herself. **

**It was ****Sunday****. Derek's hockey day. Too bad, she had told Marti that Derek desperately wanted to play with her. All day. Casey watched from the top of the stairs, awaiting Marti's arrival home from the ice rink. Suddenly, the little brunette burst through the front door, almost knocking over the table that held Nora's glass animal collection. Casey bit her lip on whether she should say anything or just let it go. **

**"SMEREK! Ready to play ninja rabbits with me? You can be Reefer and I'll be Liloo." Marti informed her older brother, standing in front of his sacred ****armchair****, blocking the television completely. **

**"Smarti. You know I'd love too. But today's my hockey day! You know that!" He said, ****apologetically**

** Marti began to blubber as Casey rushed down the stairs and to her side. **

**"Gosh, Derek. Why do you have to be so mean? She's your little sister!" Casey said, ****kneeling down next to Marti. **

**"Common, Smarti. Let's go play atomic ninja gophers. You can be Omega G and I'll be your sidekick, Lil ****Gee-Gee****. Sounds good?" Casey suggested, guiding Marti up the stairs. **

**"****Yay****! Smasey! You're awesome!"**** Marti chirped happily, bounding into Casey's room. **

**Seconds later, ****Casey**** heard someone running up the stairs as if he had only seconds to say what he was about to say. Suddenly, Derek appeared at Casey's door, huffing and puffing. **

**"Smarti? Did you just call Casey, Smasey?" He asked, breathing heavily.**

** "Yes. I did. I hate you Derek. You're the meanest big brother ever." Marti growled. **

**"I love you, Smasey." Marti cooed, hugging her ****stepsister**

**"You called ****me.. ****Derek." He muttered, heart broken.**

** Casey felt a pang of guilt as she looked ****into**** eyes. Downstairs the whistle to start the 3****rd**** period trilled from the television. Derek turned around slowly, ****and then**** raced down the stairs.**

** "Typical." Casey sighed, the feeling disappearing entirely.**

** She had won over ****the little bit of affection he ever showed in his life.**

** "Hey Marti. I set up a play date for you with Peter. You dad's going to bring you there in five minutes. You better go get your backpack with all the play dough. You know how Peter loves his play dough!" Casey informed her stepsister. **

**"YAY! PETTER AND PLAYDOUGH! YAY!" Marti cried out in joy as she ran out of the room. **

**"Time for phase two." Casey said, looking at her watch.**

** It was 5:01. **

Ding Dong!

** Casey smiled evilly, racing down the steps and towards the door.**

**LWD**

**"Hey Sam! How's it going? Ready for babe raider?****" Casey asked, smiling widely. **

** "Totally! But be prepared. I've been practicing so I'm gonna crush you on the last level." Sam challenged.**

** "In your dreams, Sam." Casey laughed as Sam removed his shoes. Derek turned and realized his best friend was there without him knowing. **

**"Hey ****Sammy boy****! Watcha doin here?" Derek asked, smiling ****brightly**

**"Casey invited me. She thinks she can win babe raider. Against me." Sam joked, jumping on the couch nearest to Derek and his chair. **

**"Yah right. " Derek said, giving Casey a belittling look. Casey walked past the couch and put in the ****Babe raider**** disk. **

**Once it was on, she grabbed one controller for her and one for Sam. **

**"Hey! No fair!" Derek complained. **

**"To bad, Derek." Casey snapped, sitting in between the two boys and handing one of the controlle****rs to Sam. **

**"It's on, Macdonald." Sam threatened playfully. **

**"Oh. I'm so scared." Casey played along, as the game started. **

**LWD**

**An hour later, Casey had not only won the game but had set the new high score. **

**"I have a whole new respect for you, Casey. You even beat Derek's score." Sam said, smiling admiringly.**

** Casey couldn't help but notice Derek'****s slumped posture and childish ****scowl. **

**"Hey Case. We should do this more often. It was fun." Sam added. **

**"For sure. Why not ****tomorrow****?" Casey asked. **

**"Sure. Sounds good." Sam said, getting up from the couch and walking to the front door. **

**"Hey! But what about the game ****tomorrow****?" Derek objected.**

**"What game?" Sam asked, confused. **

**"THE OILER'S GAME!" Derek reminded Sam, loudly.**

** "Oh man, I forgot." Sam sighed.**

** "No worries, man." Derek said, turning back towards the TV, snuggling back in to his chair contently. **

**Realizing her plan wasn't going the way it should have been, Casey made an over ****exaggerated**** pouty face and sigh of disappointment. **

**As if on cue, Sam noticed and said. "Oh well. ****Its**** just one game. And plus, I have so much homework and I won't get another chance t****o play babe raider with ****Casey****." **

**"What?!?" Derek shouted angrily. **

**"Bye guys. See you tomorrow, Case." Sam muttered quickly, then ducked out the door before Derek could continue. **

**Casey rushed up the stairs, smiling to herself at another victory. Now she had his best friend too. **

**"I better get some rest, I've got a big day tomorrow…" She said, before grinning ****mischievously**** and jumping into her bed and falling asleep almost ****instantly**

**LWD**

**Casey was woken by her alarm radio playing "hello beautiful" by the Jonas brothers. She groaned and pushed herself off the bed slowly. Yawning, she opened her closet, grabbing a full ****pre arranged**** outfit on a hanger. She found the matching shoes underneath it. ****Humming along**** to the music as she got dressed into the comfortable drapey top, jean skirt, and black leggings. She brushed ****her hair then placed a silver headband to complete the outfit. Looking in her ****mirror, Casey**** smiled satisfied by her fabulous fashion choices and simple use of hair accessories. Content with how she looked, Casey made her way into the bathroom to brush her teeth and apply her 'natural' makeup, which consisted of clear mascara, brown eyeliner and light blush. Once she was done she ran downstairs and into the laundry room. The night before, Casey had taken the liberty to take Derek's signature leather jacket from his room and hide it in hers. **

**"And phase three is go." She said to herself as she grabbed one of Edwin's small black ****hoodies and ran back up the stairs and into Derek's room. **

**Silently, she replaced the vacant spot on the door with Edwin's jacket, knowing that the non-morning person, Derek, wouldn't even realize he was wearing it instead of his leather one until they arrived at school.**** She refrained herself from giggling and backed out of the room, slowly. She turned and ran down the stairs, grabbing her bag and running out the door before Derek or anyone else in the household had even woken up.**

**LWD**

**Casey attended her first class as usual, taking her seat next to Emily at the front of the classroom. **

**"Hey Em. How's it going?" Casey aske****d casually, taking out her note****paper and Friday's assigned homework. **

**"Oh crap! I forgot to do that!" Emily ****admitted, eyes wide in horror. **

**Casey simply laughed and reached into her bag and pulled out another piece of paper.**

** "I always write two essays and then choose the better one. Here. Take the extra." Casey explained, passing the paper to her friend. **

**"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much Casey! I owe you my life! You're the best friend ever!" Emily sputtered, taking the sheet and hugging Casey from the next desk, awkwardly.**

**Casey pulled away and shook her head, laughing at her friend's irresponsibility. Suddenly, Casey heard an immense roar of laughter outside the classroom.**

**"Showtime.." ****Casey stated, rising excitedly from her seat. **

**"Casey. What did u do?" Emily asked, scared. **

**"Nothing." Casey ****said, running towards the door, peeking her head into the hallway. **

**She saw a huge crowd surrounding someone. She laughed evilly and ran down to join them, pushing through the dense mass of bodies. Once she got to the front she saw Derek being tugged and pulled at. He eyes strewn with misunderstanding. **

**"What the hell are you guys doing?" he objected, still unaware of the fact that he was wearing a 12 year old's black Mario hoodie instead of a leather jacket. **

**"Dude. You're wearing a kid's sweater!" A random guy on the football team informed me, laughing wildly. **

**Casey ****loved**** every second of this. She was talking a mental movie that she knew she would play over and over again whenever she felt bad. Derek's eyes widened with horror as he realized the guy hadn't been lying. He looked up and looked through the crowd for someone. **

**"Who the heck is he looking for?" Casey muttered to no one in particular. **

**Derek look helpless and finally just let his head hang in defeat. Casey saw his sad eyes ****and turned away in shame. She felt awful and she didn't know why. Derek pushed through the crowd and walked down the hallway, staring at his feet. A group of girls laughed at him mercilessly as he passed which made him slump even further. Casey turned away once again and headed back to her classroom, ashamed of what she had done. **

**"Hey Case. Did you hear what happened to Derek? It's so sad. Whoever did that to him is a real jerk." Emily stated, as Casey sat down, depressed. **

**"Great. Now I'm the jerk." Casey muttered under her breath.**

**LWD**

**Casey couldn't even concentrate enough to write her essay in English. She just sat there thinking about Derek's sad posture, defeated eyes and his utter confusion as to why people had been making fun of him. True, she had sabotaged his social stature but on the downside she felt terrible about it. All she had written on her page was her name and the date. Her guilt wouldn't let her mind stray for one second from the topic of Derek. It made her disgusted. Finally, she asked to be excused from the class and apologized to the teacher about the uncompleted essay saying she had an awful headache and needed to seek medical attention immediately. She gathered her books and bag, walking out of the classroom her mind still only thinking of that one thing.**** Lost in her thoughts, she ****absentmindedly**** bumped into something. As she looked she realized that "something" was the one thing that had been infatuating her mind for the last four hours. **

**"Oh great. It's you. The first person I wanted to see today." Derek said, still looking embarrassed. **

**"Oh. Hi." Casey muttered****, disturbed**** by the way Derek wasn't meeting eye contact like he normally did. **

**"What are you doing out of class?" Derek mumbled, awkwardly. **

**Casey didn't like this at all, it was never awkward between them. Ever. Casey felt like she ****wanted to scream in frustration. S****he wanted the normal Derek back. The cocky, self centered, confident Derek not this new ****sad faced****, sensitive guy. He was acting too real. Like any oth****er guy. He wasn't another guy. He was Derek. **

**"My head hurts. I.. Am preoccupied with something." She explained. **

**"Or rather someone.." she added, under her breath. **

**"What's wrong Case?" Derek asked, looking a little concerned. **

**And again his reaction made Casey squeamish. Derek wasn't concerned with anything but himself. Much less, HER. **

**"Er. Nothing." Casey mumbled, feeling lightheaded. **

**This lying only made it worse. **

**"Are you sure? Is there some guy I need to beat up for you?" Derek joked, a half smile appeared on his face.**

** Why was he being so nice? So generous? She'd never help him with a situation. Not ever. In that m****oment she realized she had to tell him**

**"Derek. I'm so sorry." She stuttered, tears brimming in her eyes. **

**"What? Casey? Why are you sorry?" He asked, the confused face returning making Casey's heart pound with anxiety and sadness.**

**"Because.. I-I was the one who switched your jackets." She explained, choking on her words as tears tumbled down her face. **

**Derek backed away**** as if she had some contagious disease. **

**"YOU did?" He mumbled, his mind computing the new information slowly but surely.**

**"Yes. Derek, I'm really sorry." She apologized, tears continuing to stream down her face. **

**His reaction turned from shock into anger. **

**"Y-you embarrassed me in front of the school, took away my best friend and my baby sister? And for what? Some cheap thrills?" He yelled. **

**"No! I mean. Yes. But it was just in good nature. I didn't mean for you to get hurt." Casey tried to explain but Derek turned away, disgusted. **

**She couldn't handle all these emotions, the sadness, anger and disbelief… **

**"I-I just wanted to make you feel the way I do. I didn't mean for it to go this far." She continued, looking down at her feet. **

**"What do you mean?" Derek asked, turning back slowly. **

**"Well. You know when you call me klutzilla and make fun of my commitment to school. It does hurt, Derek. How can you not see that?" Casey asked, raising her eyes to meet his piercing gaze. **

**"Casey. I'm sorry." Derek said, softly and genuinely. **

**"Really?" Casey asked, looking up at Derek's changed look that had gone from angry to a soft acceptance.**

** Maybe, this new Derek wasn't so bad after all. He was just a lot nicer and more sensitive. **

**"Casey. In elementary school I was like you. I was the clumsiest guy, had good friends but just a few, and actually did my homework. I used to dress like such a nerd, and people made fun of me for it. When I got to junior high, I started to slack off a bit and made more friends, dressed better and by high****school, everyone wanted to be my friend. It's funny how popularity works. I'm not happy but I'd rather exist socially then disappear all together. When I first**** met you. You reminded me of my old self. But the truth is, you're happier then I am. That's why I try to make your life a living hell. It gives you a taste of my life." Derek explained, looking down at feet. **

**"So you're right, Case. I wear a mask that was forced onto me. And I hate me just as much as you do. But you can't even imagine how jealous I am of you. You're so free spirited; opinionated and you don't care what people think as long as you stay true to yourself. I admire that greatly." He continued, looking straight into her eyes, making her blush. **

**"Wow, Derek. I didn't know you had it in you." Casey joked lightly, smiling.**

**"I know. Amazing, aren't I?" Derek boasted, jokingly. **

**He flashed his signature smirk at Casey and it almost made her heart melt. Wait. Casey's guilt was gone but still the only think she could think about Derek. And how adorable he was. How ****absolutely**** adorable and wonderful and amazing.. ****And**

**"****Uhhhh**** Casey." Derek pulled away from her slowly.**

** She then realized how close their faces had been. Had she just kissed him? Her mind was doing it again! Getting caught up in Derek thoughts that made her zone out. **

**"Sorry. I just got caught up in the moment." Casey muttered even though she knew she had ****absolutely**** enjoyed every second of the kiss. **

**"Hey. I didn't say stop." Derek said, smirking. Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly, sending a shiver down her spine. **

**When they stopped, Casey could only say one thing. **

**" I love you, Derek." **

**"I love you too, Casey."**

_Fin._

_End Story._

_So what did you guys think? Pretty fluffy eh? I like how evil she became. __Lol__:D__ I seriously love this couple. More LWD stories coming soon!_


End file.
